terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Dragon
"The solar eclipse beckons..." The '''Solar Dragon '''is one of the penultimate War Mode Post-Sun Lord bosses that can be fought before Talking Ginger. The Solar Dragon is a sun-themed powerful dragon that can be summoned anywhere in the world. The Solar Dragon can be summoned at day and night. He is summoned by using Dragon Bait. When summoned, the screen will turn dark orange and the dragon will appear. The Solar Dragon is nearly as strong as Talking Ginger. His powers are very powerful and are almost OP! He will quickly swipe the player at full speed. He will summon Solarnadoes that inflict Scorching. The solarnadoes deal 3000 damage and it will shoot Sun Balls that deal contact damage to the player. Try to be speedy. The Solar Dragon also breathes fire at the player. The Solar Dragon's fiery breath deals 1000 damage and inflicts Scorching debuff. The Solar Dragon can use Duke Moltron Al and his own Al. He can spit out Sun Balls just like the Solarnadoes do. The Sun Balls can destroy blocks. He is very insane. The Solar Dragon can spin around two times and then rams the player at full speed. After he is done ramming the player, The Solar Dragon will stop for 5 seconds and lay 8 eggs. The Solar Dragon also summons his minions. His minions are named Nature Destroyer(s). His minions can deal up to 620 damage. He has 850,000,000 HP. The Solar Dragon has a chance of spawning 15 minions. If you get near the dragon, He will breathe fire towards the player, dealing huge damage. You have to be super careful! His attacks are very powerful. The Solar Dragon can be destructible towards your spawn point. The blocks are destroyed by Sun Balls. He whips his tail at the player, dealing contact damage to the player. He also uses his alternate attacks to summon his minions (rare). He makes a move by ramming the player in a straight line. However, If you use the Meowmere, The cats fired by the Meowmere will bounce back to the player, dealing massive damage to the player. First of all, He does solar attacks, Then fire attacks and then he uses both attacks quickly. Once you use the wrong weapon, Such as the Solar Eruption or the Daybreak, The Solar Dragon is immune to damage from any weapon for 10 seconds. While that effect is active, The dragon will still deal damage to the player, No matter how worse the effect is. Once that effect is over, The Solar Dragon will continue to breathe fire at the player. Once the dragon's health falls down to 40,000,000, He will become enraged, doubling most of his stats. He will turn red. He will spawn more Solarnadoes and he will spit more Sun Balls. The Sun Balls deal 1500 damage. The Solar Dragon will become a bit bigger. He will use his fiery breath for an extended time. He will shoot Solar Flares. The Solar Dragon will go a bit faster. Once the Solar Dragon's health falls down to 700,000, He will turn dark red. His defence will be extended and he will be a bit stronger. He will shoot more Solar Flares. Once his health reduces to 0, He will regenerate 300,000 health back. The Solar Dragon will get more angrier. He will start shooting 5 Solar Flares at once. When his health is at 0 again, He will get defeated and The Solar Dragon will explode in 3 seconds. You have 3 seconds to run away. Once the 3 seconds is done, The Solar Dragon will explode in to 12 Solar Flares. Once defeated, a message will start appearing at the bottom-left corner of the screen saying "The solar eclipse beckons..." and he will drop the extreme solar-related items. The Solar Dragon is much worse in Expert Mode! Appearance *The Solar Dragon is a sun-themed fiery dragon. *He is relatively docile. *He similarly looks like a crossover boss named Betsy. *The Solar Dragon relatively matches the colour of the sun. *He is a bit bigger than Betsy. Stats * 850,000,000 (900,000,000 in Expert Mode!!) * 100 defence * Super Fast Speed * Bigger size than Betsy * 950 melee damage * 1000 breath damage * 3000 solar tornado damage * 1500 sun ball damage * 550 tail damage * 2000 solar flare damage * 100% knockback resistance * Spawns in all biomes * Solar Dragon and Duke Moltron Al * Immune to all debuffs * Inflicts On Fire! and Scorching Summons * Nature Destroyer Drops *Solarite (500) at 100% chance *Solar Amputator at 50% chance *Solar Slasher at 99% chance *Solar Cannon at 50% chance *Solar Tooth at 100% chance *Solar Stick at 14.57% chance *Sun Ball (item) (300) at 100% chance *Essence of the Solar Dragon at 46% chance *Sun Digger at 60% chance *Sun Cultist Staff at 100% chance *Sunray Explosion at 35% chance *Solar Dragon's Wings at 100% chance *Treasure Bag (Solar Dragon) in Expert Mode *Solar Fragments (600) at 100% chance *30 Ultra Healing Potions at 100% chance *2100 Platinum Coins ( ) at 100% chance Notes *The Solar Dragon is another hard boss before Talking Ginger. *When it's first spawned, It starts off as ramming the player at full speed. *When the Solar Dragon starts to enrage, He will shoot 2-3 Solar Flares at once. *He breathes fire at the player when the player is too close to the dragon or when the player stops/continues attacking the dragon or other. *The Solar Dragon can summon up to three Solarnadoes at once. *Once his health falls down to 100,000,000, He will start to enrage a little bit. Trivia *The Solar Dragon is the lord of the sun. *Based on its size, He is closely resembling Betsy. Credits *Credit for the article goes to Gibbons29. *Founded by Gibbons29.